Coffee and a Kiss - Johnlock
by intergalacticpotatocat
Summary: John thinks Sherlock is too good for him but Sherlock is determined to prove him wrong. Fluffy relationship reveal and minor PDA. This is my first fanfic so I apologize for the disjointed feel.
1. Coffee in the Morning

Sherlock sighed in contentment as he breathed in the scent of Dr John Watson and rolled over, nuzzling his face into his boyfriend's neck. John hummed with satisfaction and scooted backwards, pressing his back into Sherlock's chest. Suddenly the events of the night before hit him like a tidal wave, and he cringed at his insensitivity.

 _"WHY WONT YOU JUST ADMIT THAT WE'RE TOGETHER... ARE YOU ASHAMED OF ME?!" At this, he knew he had gone too far as Johns face fell in dismay._

 _"No..." The pain in John's voice was evident to Sherlock, and a single tear slid down his cheek, along the bridge of his nose, and dripped off his face onto the bed that they were sat on. "You're the famous Sherlock Holmes.." He paused before continuing so quietly Sherlock could hardly hear him, "why would you want to be with me?" Without a moment's hesitation, Sherlock threw his arms around John, tackling him to the bed, and not letting go until he was sure the love of his life was asleep._

He grinned into his lover's neck and planted a kiss behind his ear. If John had ever thought that he meant so little to Sherlock, today he would make sure he never thought that again.

"'You want a coffee John?"

His sleepy partner mumbled his affirmation, and Sherlock hopped out of bed. He slipped through the doorway and proceeded down the hallway to the kitchen, almost happy to hear a little moan of displeasure from John as his human hot water bottle left him alone.

Sherlock shivered as he tied his robe tighter around him, flicking the switch on the kettle and grabbing a Jar of John's favourite coffee down from the shelf above his head. He dropped the jar in surprise and watched the contents spill with dismay as Gregory Lestrade stepped through the doorway into the kitchen.

"OH! God, sorry Sherlock. Mrs Hudson sent me up."

"Damn that woman," he growled under his breath.

"Sherlock, what's going on out there?" John's voice came from down the hallway, muffled slightly, as if he was still under his duvet.

"Mr Lestrade from Scotland Yard is here," Sherlock replied, trying to contain a grin as he heard a thump and a string of muffled curses emanating from his room. Suddenly John appeared around the corner, wearing a robe almost identical to Sherlock's that was clearly made for someone much taller than him. Lestrade noticed almost instantly, and John grew red as he realised his mistake, beginning to babble about a washing machine and a mix up. Sherlock reacted in an instant, determined to keep their relationship a secret as long as John wanted him to.

"John is wearing my robe as I destroyed his trying to put out a small accidental fire during an experiment."

Both men turned to gape at Sherlock, but Lestrade seemed to accept the excuse and moved onto explaining his case. As soon as Sherlock had agreed to meet him at the crime scene at 2pm, Lestrade left, leaving John and Sherlock alone at last.

"Thank you," murmured John as soon as the door swung shut.

"For what?"

"Loving me," he whispered next to Sherlock's ear. He hadn't even noticed his love moving towards him, but suddenly found himself kissing John with such passion he was scared he would hurt him. John broke away but Sherlock pulled him in again, holding in a bear hug with no intention of ever letting go.


	2. Coffee and a Corpse

Sherlock pushed open the door with his butt, being very careful not to spill any of his precious cargo onto the floor of the crime scene. As he entered he looked around him, observing the beautiful wallpaper that adorned the dishevelled room. But that wasn't the most beautiful thing in the room and his heart felt warm and fuzzy as his eyes fell upon Dr John Watson, crouched in the centre of the room, examining the corpse that lay there. He crouched beside him and held out the cup as John peeled off his gloves before accepting it.

"Thanks love...ly, lovely. Thanks" he said without thinking, before quickly correcting himself. Sherlock smiled and stood, glancing over at Lestrade in the corner of the room, who had an expression if pure shock plastered across his face. He sighed, was it really that surprising when he did something nice?

Sherlock continued that behaviour for the next hour, offering to carry John's bag, taking his coat, and making sure to touch him as often as possible, driving the doctor mad with the need to kiss his tormentor.

Finally Sherlock could see that John was getting to the end of his tether and when he couldn't take it anymore he pushed Sherlock against the wall and kissed him, hands running up and down his sides as he clutched at the detective's long coat. They heard someone clear his throat next to them, and Sherlock felt John leap away from him as he tried to push is dark curls off his face and straighten his coat.

"John was just..." Sherlock tried to make an excuse. He didn't want John to be outed this way, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"John was just kissing his boyfriend, who he doesn't want to hide anymore."

Both Sherlock and Lestrade turned to stare at John, but Sherlock's shock dissipated as he felt him - his boyfriend to all who cared to know - take his hand and give it a light squeeze. Suddenly Lestrade broke into a grin and stuck his head around the door. "Hey Molly! You owe me a fiver!"


End file.
